


Early Mornings

by CoCo (Cportera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cportera/pseuds/CoCo
Summary: A quiet early morning between our two favorite boys.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morning, Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562360) by sassybipotter. 



Harry woke to a face full of hair. He wasn’t sure if it was his or Draco’s, as their hair tended to get tangled together when they slept. Of course, it didn’t help that Draco was like the giant squid at night, wrapped around him and holding tight anywhere he could get purchase. Harry remembered Draco pulling away in embarrassment when they woke the first morning after they got together. He chuckled lightly and Draco moved, trying to bury his face in Harry’s chest. Harry tightened his hold around Draco. Draco shifted and lifted his head to rest his chin on Harry’s chest. “Why are you awake? And what could possibly be so funny this early in the morning?” Harry’s eyes glittered like emeralds in the early morning light, and Draco sighed. It was stupid how much he loved the man.

Harry smiled softly at his husband. “We forgot to braid our hair last night, and I woke up smothered in blond and black.” Draco smirked, “Well we were quite worn out, and you know how grabbing a braid just isn’t the same as grabbing a fist full of hair.” Draco shifted to move away from Harry, but Harry pulled him closer, threading his hand through the long luscious locks and tilted his head for a gentle but thorough kiss. Harry released Draco and carefully worked his way through his hair, releasing tangles and knots as he went. “I’ll braid yours this morning. Can’t have it in the way of your next great potion’s creation.” Draco’s smile was blinding as he basked in Harry’s attention. Harry’s hands stilled, but Draco nudged his hands slightly, “we have a few more minutes.” Harry grinned as he continued playing with Draco’s hair. He sighed with contentment. Early mornings really could be the best thing.


End file.
